


Bros only. Right?

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocolate, Human Castiel, I got angst in my fluff, I tried to lighten it up I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Man Pain, Nobody is Dead, Possibly OOC?, Sam Winchester is So Done, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: A long-suffering Sam is tired of Dean's nonsense, so he manages to set his brother up on the date he knows Dean really wants..... Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok super lengthy note coming up. Bear with me.   
> This was just supposed to super fluffy for Valentine's day based on a few pictures I found that I thought would be the perfect gifts for them to exchange. Unfortunately, my brain chose this time to remember that nobody hates Dean Winchester more than Dean Winchester so there's all this angst in my fluff. Sorry. Stick with it, I promise it ends happy!
> 
> Sidenote: this is my first multi chapter fic and I know some of them are really short but the break felt natural there and it's unbeta'd. Be gentle with me.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing except a mountain of debt and a sweet impala that Dean would probably be comfortable in if he ever stole it.  
> Characters all belong to their creators though.  
> Also, I am in no way affiliated with the companies that make their gits. I just saw some pictures on Facebook and the wheels started turning. 
> 
> I think that's everything. Please place all arms and legs inside the car and let's ride

Chapter one

Dean Winchester didn't do relationships. He'd tried it once and it left a mark. It just wasn't a possibility for him. The argument he and his little brother we're currently partaking in was picking at the edges of a scab that had grown over the wound that was this very issue.

“I just don't want to mess it up, Sam! Cas deserves better than me!” Dean shouted.

The taller Winchester sighed and ran his hands over his face in an effort to smooth out his exasperated expression. He and Dean had had similar discussions about a million times since Cas had become human. Sam had thought that with Castiel not being an angel anymore, Dean would be able to get his head out of his ass but no dice. Today's argument was why Dean was going on about upcoming “unattached drifter Christmas” when he should be going on a date with his ex-angel. Sam was tired of being patient and trying to talk sense into Dean. This long suffering bullshit was for the birds.

“Really Dean? Has it occurred to you to leave it to Cas to make that decision?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer when a gravelly voice answered from the doorway of the bunker instead. 

“What decision is for Castiel?” Asked Castiel playfully. 

He had been out on a supply run. He had insisted on doing something human on his own since he was still adjusting.   
Sam and Dean glared at each other clearly still angry.

“What do I need to decide?” Cas asked again more seriously, noticing the brother's demeanor as he descended the stairs.

“You should decide…..” Dean started

“Where you and Dean are going for dinner tomorrow night.” Sam finished with a smirk.

Dean's jaw dropped in surprise but was quickly replaced with a patented Winchester bitch face™.

“Sam! You can't…” 

“I would love to go to dinner with you Dean.” Castiel interrupted.

“ You do know tomorrow is Valentine's day right?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

“Is it not the human custom to go to dinner with someone you care about for Valentine's day?”

“Well yeah but…”

“Then I look forward to it.” Castiel answered before leaving to put away his purchases. 

Dean stared at Castiel's retreating back for a minute in surprise before mumbling something about not letting a guy get a damned word in edgewise. Then he turned back to Sam.

“Dude, did you just set me up on a date?”

“God I hope so!” Sam shouted as he left the war room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no dialogue in this chapter, it's more to show where Dean's head is at.

Chapter two

Dean went back to his room trying to decide if he was happy or mad at Sam. He supposed if he was being honest, he had felt something for Cas for awhile now. And it was also true that if Sam hadn't butted in Dean would never have done it himself. Castiel deserved someone better than him. Sam was right that it should be Cas’ choice but Castiel hadn't been human long enough to know about self preservation. And Dean was definitely no good for Cas or anyone else.  
It was time to put an end to Sam's and everyone else's nonsense once and for all. Charlie was always pretending she ran into walls when she came over and claiming she had been stopped by the thick unresolved sexual tension in the air. Bobby just shook his head and reminded him that only an idjit would turn down his chance to be happy before hitting something with a hammer. And Gabriel…. Well he didn't count as friends or family but he was still a pain in the ass when it came to his little brother’s lack of relationship.  
Of course he loved Cas. It was impossible to go through all they had together and not, but how could he love him and still let him get polluted by the Dean Winchester shitshow? Hell, it was bad enough that he had to live with the guilt of what he had done to Sam for the rest of their lives. He refused to drag another loved one down with him. He would take Castiel out, show him a decent (BROS ONLY) time and that would be that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Dean's bitching and moaning. Sam cannot take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's self loathing totally took control of this whole thing. Sorry about that. Sam is a bit of a potty mouth if that makes anything better?

Really Sammy? I should get him cards and candy? Why don't I just buy a corsage too and he can be my prom date?” Dean yelled.  
“I assure you Dean”, said Cas as he entered the room (probably to see what all the yelling was about) “I have no intention of going to prom. But we do have a reservation at 8. Dress nice.” He finished with a smirk, before leaving the room.  
“This whole thing is bullshit!” Dean yelled turning back to Sam. “You're making me do this just to prove that, what? I suck as a date?”  
“I'm making you do this with the inexplicable hope that you stop dicking around and acting like we don't almost die every other day and tell Cas how you feel about him!” Sam hissed at Dean so as not to be heard by Castiel.  
“Sam I…”  
“Save it Dean. We've driven around this parking lot plenty of times. Point is, you both deserve to be happy and I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while nobody does anything about whatever is going on with you two. So dress up, treat him nice, and get your shit together!”   
Dean stood there with his mouth agape for a moment trying to take on everything Sam had just said. Of course Sam was right, but nothing in Dean's life ever worked out the way it should. Why would a relationship with Cas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it. I was only planning on writing 3 chapters but the break seemed natural. Please don't hate me if this is garbage (and it probably is TBH) I've been stuck since February on the ending and this is what I hammered out.

Regardless of Dean's objections, 8 o’clock had him pulling his baby into some fancy pants restaurant he normally never would have looked twice at. Cas had picked the place, of course. Dean may not have wanted this date but damned if he was going to intentionally screw it up.   
He and Cas were seated in the back corner. Dean appreciated that. He liked being able to sit against a wall so he didn't have to constantly watch his back.  
“Dean….. you seem…. Uncomfortable. If this was a mistake…”  
“No Cas it's fine. This joint is just a little swankier than what I'm used to. You know me. I'm a simple guy.”  
“Apologies Dean. I thought this kind of opulence was the custom. I'm still learning so much. I promise next time we do something together we can go to the diners you seem to enjoy.”  
Dean's heart broke a little at the look of sadness in Castiel's eyes. He decided now would be a good time to give Cas his gift. Maybe let Cas know he didn't hate ALL the Valentine's day traditions.  
“Traditions can be ok sometimes.” Dean muttered as he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a small red box with a flourish.  
Castiel's face lit up.   
“Dean! You actually got me chocolates?”  
“Well yeah. I had to do your first real Valentine's day right.” Dean answered shyly. “It's cool though, they have a twist. Open them up.”  
Castiel stared at the coffin shaped candies with a soft smile on his face.   
“Thank you Dean. These are very…. Appropriate. For us.”  
Dean didn't want to admit how pleased he was that his silly gift had made Cas so happy, but it was kind of nice.  
“May I give you my gift now?” Cas asked.  
“Cas you didn't really have to get me anything.” Dean mumbled.  
“I had it made before I knew we would be doing anything for Valentine's day, if that makes you feel better.”  
“Wait you had it made?”  
“I found it on one of my excursions on to your internet. I decided it would be perfect for you so Sam gave me one of the fake credit cards to pay for it. By the way, who is Wedge Antilles?”  
“There is still so much I have to teach you!” Dean laughed  
Cas placed a black drawstring bag on the table for Dean to open. When he did a bracelet with some kind of embellishment fell out. Dean held it in his hand for a minute studying it.  
He continued to stare down at the leather bracelet with the silver plate on it and tried to puzzle out the inscription.   
“This is nice Cas. Like really nice, but what's with the?” He gestured like to the silver part.  
“They're the coordinates of the bunker. I just wanted you to know that no matter where we go with our nomadic lifestyle, my home is always with you.”   
From anyone else that would have sounded corny but Cas was just…… Cas. At that moment Dean realized had had been wrong. This thing with Cas, whatever it was, wouldn't ruin either one of them because they brought out the best in each other.   
Dean stood up with his heart pounding in his ears and walked the short distance to his angel. (Which in Dean's mind he always would be.)   
“Dean? Did I do something wrong?” Cas asked nervously.  
“No I did, Cas. For 10 long and stupid years. And I'm about to make it right.” Dean closed the distance remaining between them and bent down to kiss the person he had loved forever. He was worried for a moment when he broke the kiss at the expression on Castiel's face.  
“Was…. Was that ok?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. If he ruined this now he would never forgive himself.  
That worry was destroyed a moment when Cas gave him a gummy smile.  
“Finally!” Was all the ex-angel replied before standing and taking Dean's hand.  
Dean smiled as big as his face would let him.   
“Let's go home, angel.”  
Dean was finally glad that Sam had forced the issue. Sure they had to go back in once they realized that in their excitement they forgot their gifts, but it was still pretty perfect. On their second trip back to the Impala Dean realized he had been right too. One date was all it would take to settle what was going on between him and Cas.

God Sam was going to be unbearable after this....


End file.
